


Birthday Cake

by DaddysTummyFuzz69



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Age Play, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Play, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 04:49:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16257005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaddysTummyFuzz69/pseuds/DaddysTummyFuzz69
Summary: Heavy gets some sweet ass Bday sex from Medic.





	Birthday Cake

**Author's Note:**

> October 10th, TF2's birthday. I just wanted to get this out as quick as possible. Also this isn't part of the mpreg Medic series as I want to keep everything there rating teens.

It had been a while since Heavy actually celebrated his birthday. He was getting pretty old and didn't like to think about how old he was getting, despite the fact that Heavy never actually asked for anything on his birthday, Medic still mentioned something about a 'surprise' later. It could be anything with Medic, he could hand Heavy somebody's organ and would act like it was the best present ever. Heavy accepted almost any gift that Medic gave him, but he was hoping whatever Medic had was good.

Medic told him to meet him at the Medical Bay at exactly eighteen 'o' hundred hours, right after a tie with BLU. Which could have gone better.  
Heavy entered the room to find that most of the lights had been turned off and the room way dimly lit. The only light source being a couple of candles and a desk lamp. Heavy looked around the Medical Bay till he found a familiar man sitting on one of the examination tables.   
Shirt completely torn open and his pants had since fallen to the ground, the only covering him up were his socks and underwear. Heavy was taken back by the sight of Medic in the nude. Not the first time he ever saw Medic like this, but it came pretty unexpected. 

Medic pushed himself up from were he was seated and dropped down in front of Heavy. He wasn't completely kneeling down, his head on the other hand was at crotch height and he was already making faces.  
"Here is your birthday surprise, Vatti!". and in almost one swift moved Medic had Heavy's pants down around his ankles. The lumbering Russian's only response was to grab Medic by the back of the head and force his face right into bulge.   
Seeing Medic act all slutty always turned him on. Medic was glad that Heavy was actually reciprocating, he was worried that he'd caught him off guard. 

Since it seemed that Heavy was up for whatever Medic was doing, the German started to coax Heavy's boxers off, revealing his giant, Russian bear cock.   
Medic licked his lips and made a little pout face at Heavy and within no time at all, Heavy's entire shaft was in Medic's mouth, he didn't even tease him. The man was shocked at how much Medic could actually get down, he was already balls deep in the German's mouth and could feel Medic's tongue massaging the bottom of it and his teeth just a hair away from penetrating Heavy's skin.  
Medic began to bob his head back and forward, his tongue still acting as a massaging tool for Heavy's penis. His teeth still grazing it and his lips were almost completely shut around it. Heavy held onto the back of Medic's head, his fingers caressing the German's graying hair.

Medic had brought his hands up near Heavy's thighs, giving them a slight squeeze. He loved the Russian's strong thighs, it was one of his favorite things about him. The idea that Heavy could literally crush anything with his strong ass muscles always turned him on.  
The doctor's head had been moving up and down Heavy's cock for quite a while, soon enough the larger man's dick was completely lubricated. Heavy pulled Medic's head back a bit, there was a bit of drool and pre-cum dripping from the mad doctor's lips and ass soon as he noticed he began to play with it a bit. "I fucking love your cock, Vatti!", the German smiled towards Heavy.   
The large man put his hand under Medic's chin to bring it up a bit. "C-call me your pretty little kitten". Medic stuttered a bit to get the words out. Heavy only replied with, "Get on hands and knees, kitten".

The doctor felt as tho the single words leaving Heavy's mouth were going to make him cum. Medic loved Heavy's powerful voice, he just found it so erotic.   
Medic got down on all fours, presenting his ass like it was a Nobel Prize to the Russian. Heavy smiled and grabbed Medic's hips, swaying them a bit so he could get in place with Medic's rear. He started off by sliding his cock on the crack of Medic's behind. The sensation had Medic's body tingling, he even began to make some cute little squeaking noise. The Russian used his rock hard cock to move Medic's underwear down a bit, revealing a tight little anus.   
Even after having his asshole stretched pretty far within his life, Medic somehow was able to keep it all good and tight. Just for Heavy. "I vant you to cum in me, Vatti!". Medic was begging at that point. He wanted Heavy inside him, he wanted to feel his massive cock fill him up. 

Heavy grabbed both of Medic's ass cheeks, spreading them apart to make room for his member. He gave Medic a slight rub with his thumb before shoving his cock into Medic. The German made a loud moaning sound to indicate his pleasure. "Ja, ja. Fuck me, Vatti".   
Heavy slapped Medic's behind, leaving a giant red mark. "Do not yell, kitten". Medic squeaked a bit. He liked this dominant side of Heavy, it was starting to make his cock twitch a bit. He wished Heavy would just grab his crotch and squeeze it, like the little slut he was.   
Heavy forced Medic's face down into the tiled floor, it was cold, but the rest of his body was oh so warm. 

Heavy thrusted himself back and forward inside Medic. He was so fucking tight, he felt as tho he was about to come any minute.   
The large Russian placed his hands on Medic's side, nails digging into his skin and then dragging back his way. It made Medic moan like a little girl. Sometimes he could just be a little too feminine.   
Like the slap left a large red mark on Medic's ass, Heavy's nails had left red trails down Medic's side. "U-uh, Vatti. You're s-so strong". Heavy knew he was fucking strong, he knew he could do whatever he wanted with Medic, but seeing him hurt and not enjoying it would not be fine with Heavy, so he kept a limit. 

He felt as tho he was about to fucking explode inside Medic. This was just amazing, Medic being a little scank for him and letting him fuck him. It was just too go to be true. The feeling of Medic's walls closing up on Heavy's cock felt sensational and soon enough he had released his seed inside Medic. He didn't pull out, just stood there allowing everything he'd been keeping it there to enter Medic.  
The German felt like his stomach was about to explode with all this fucking cum. His tongue had fallen out and he was drooling on the floor like a simpleton.   
Heavy pulled himself out of Medic. He loved the sight he was rewarded with. Medic completely naked, ass up, face down and covered in cum.

It was the best Birthday present ever.


End file.
